1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scooping game toy, and specifically to a toy which makes it possible to enjoy a game of scooping any one of a plurality of model pieces of a goldfish or the like put in a vessel.
2. Prior Art
Prior-art toys of this kind are so constructed that a model piece of a goldfish or the like is scooped by a scooper formed in imitation of a net or the like.
The model piece lies only in a stationary state on the scooper in a process of being put into a receptacle at hand after it is scooped up, in the aforesaid prior-art toys, and therefore it can not bring about conditions similar to those caused when a living goldfish actually scooped jumps lively on the scooper. This limitation results in a problem that the fun of the game is reduced thereby.